Sinner or Saint?
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Vera Isabella Black could be considered a saint or a sinner. Glance at various stages in her life, to see which one she truly is.
1. Mistaken Identity

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.  
Inspired by the prompt Mistaken Identity from some LiveJournal page. I can't remember where, though.

* * *

**_Mistaken Identity: During Order of the Phoenix, which makes Vera...20.  


* * *

  
_

It always amazed her that everyone thought she was the oldest daughter of Sirius Black. Nobody ever bothered to fit the pieces together that all of Sirius Black's children are in Gryffindor, while she's in Slytherin. Nobody ever tried to figure out that she had an uncanny resemblance to the youngest Black brother. Nobody ever came to realize that her cousins, Arlena and James, had inherited Sirius' laid back elegance, while she had inherited her father's regal elegance. Nobody realized that she called her 'mother' Aunt Elaine.

Vera Isabella Black hated living a lie.

She never corrected anybody when they assumed Sirius Black was her father. Why? They had accepted her, deemed her acceptable, and believed she would be the one that would restore the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black to its former glory. She was a Slytherin, after all. She had a reputation in the house of the sly and cunning.

She was waiting for the perfect moment to bring the truth to light, when it would be the most advantageous for her. The offer Lucius gave her for when the time had come to join _them_ was playing in the back of her mind as she got dressed. She also remembered her uncle refusing to let her do what Dumbledore had planned for her to do. The look of shock and disbelief on his face will forever be imprinted in her memory when she had accepted the dangerous mission.

Earlier she had sent an owl to Lucius about taking up his offer, and had promptly received a reply telling her to arrive at the Malfoy Manor in fifteen minutes. She had been standing in the shadows for far too long; this was the moment.

As she apparated away to Malfoy Manor, she started her descent into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Introducing Vera Isabella Black, an OC of mine. She's also appeared in a little drabble of mine at the age of 5. SO I decided to create this story of drabbles/one-shots that are various events from Vera's life, since I don't have the time to start a new story and I just can't get all of these plot bunnies out of my head. :P Anyways, I'll be specific about when these occur, how old she is or what yr...SO YEAH. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED.  
**


	2. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: Vera is mine, nothing else.

* * *

**_The Sorting: Year 1

* * *

_

"Black, Vera," McGonagall announced to the whole staff and student body of Hogwarts.

Vera Black, a blonde haired blue eyed girl, slowly made her way up the steps and eventually sat down on the stool.

"Ah, a Black. The last Black I sorted was your father," the Sorting Hat grumbled.

Vera froze in place. How did it know who her father was? Was it common knowledge? What did everyone think of her? A million questions swirled around her mind.

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Of course I know that your father is Regulus, and your mother, Isabel, as well. It isn't common knowledge, so don't worry. Now which house to put you in? You're intelligent, just like your mother, but I don't think Ravenclaw is for you. You are fiercely loyal, and will stand up for what you believe in, but you also would stop and think about which side would be more advantageous for you. So much like your father," the Sorting Hat thought.

"Hm, I believe I know what house I'll put you in," the hat said resolutely.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat bellowed as the Slytherin table clapped loudly as they greeted their newest member.

Vera slid off the stool, and made her way towards the Slytherin table, where her ancestors had all sat- except for one- her uncle, Sirius Black.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is when Vera gets sorted into Slytherin. Thought I would post this one up. Feedback is appreciated. **


	3. Why?

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.

* * *

**_Why?: During Order of the Phoenix, which makes Vera 20 and Coralie 18

* * *

_

"Why, Vera?" Vera Black's oldest cousin, Coralie Black, pleaded.

Vera felt her heart break a little. She didn't respond right away, having no idea where to start.

"God dammit, Vera! Why are you doing this?!" Coralie yelled.

"Because," Vera started to say, her Slytherin mask wavering. "I want to make sure that our kids will grow up in a world without Voldemort. I want them to live in a world where they don't have to worry about who is the next target."

"But, Vera, it's practically suicide!" Coralie sputtered.

Vera laughed bitterly.

"I guess it runs in the family then. My parents both knew the risks of being together- they both knew they would probably end up getting killed- yet, they still risked everything," Vera stated.

"But, Vera-"

"I _know_ the risks, Cora. I know that I will probably die. But I don't care," Vera stated firmly.

The two cousins remained silent.

"So there's no way that I can persuade you out of this," Coralie said dejectedly.

"Absolutely none," Vera stated, as she walked towards the door.

She paused at the door and turned back. "Always remember I'm doing this for you, Arlena, Jaime, and the Order. Always remember that I love you all to death," she said quietly.

After the door had closed shut, Coralie broke into uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the motives as to why Vera goes to 'the dark side'. Introducing Coralie Black, the oldest daughter of Sirius Black & Elaine Thomson. You will see Cora in an upcoming drabble shortly, which involves her love interest, Oliver Wood. :D Briefly mentioned, Arlena and James Black, are twins and are 3 years younger than Coralie. Feedback is always appreciated. :)**


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: I only own Vera.  
Oh, and Narcissa and Lucius are a little OOC, but they would have to be in order for this story to even work out.  
**

* * *

She waited outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, just like she was told to do. She knew that, as being a half-blood, the wards wouldn't allow her in without being escorted by a pureblood.

And so, she waited for Lucius to come meet her.

She looked up at the sky, and subconsciously fingered the locket that adorned her neck.

"_Mum, Dad, please…Give me the strength to do this," _she thought, trying to muster up what little courage she had.

She quickly looked towards the gravel path when she heard footsteps. She mentally sighed when she realized that it wasn't Lucius who was going to be meeting her; it would be Narcissa.

Vera was _fond_ of Narcissa, for a lack of a better word. Her second cousin had decided to take her under her wing ever since she was invited to that Christmas Ball in her fifth year.

And now, with the "assignment" the Order, well more specifically, _Dumbledore_ gave her, it would be damn easy to mingle in the Dark Lord's inner circle.

Clearing her thoughts, she gave Narcissa a small smile and she received a small one in return. She has realized that Narcissa isn't a "_frigid bitch"_, those aren't her words, when she's around ones she's familiar with. Vera, fortunately, is one of those selected few.

"It's lovely to see you again, Vera," the older woman stated as she magically opened the gate with her wand. Vera walked through and Narcissa looped her arm through hers.

"I have been looking forward to this. I've been in dire need of _stimulating _company," Vera said, her Slytherin mask completely covering her emotions. Nothing however would stop her heart from aching as she insulted the ones she loved.

Narcissa smirked, "Well, you have most certainly come to the right place."

They now entered Malfoy Manor and Vera could hear the low hum of talking coming from down the hallway. Narcissa called for a house elf and it took both of their cloaks.

Narcissa took a hold of Vera's arm again and lead her to where the party is at.

"Ah, Narcissa! You brought along Miss Black. How delightful," Lucius said as he noticed the two walk in.

Vera greeted Lucius politely and made small talk with him. Narcissa stood by her husband, silent.

"I am terribly sorry, ladies, but I have to entertain the other guests," he bowed and left.

"Come, let me introduce you to the other guests," Narcissa said as she led Vera around the room.

*

"Vera, I'd like you to meet Mr. Peregrine Derrick. He was a Slytherin in your year," Narcissa said.

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy, call me Perry. I detest my name," he said as he smiled charmingly at the older woman. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Black," he said as he placed a kiss on her hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Derrick," Vera stated, genuinely smiling. It was comforting to see a familiar face.

"_What a gorgeous face, it is, too,"_ she thought.

"Well, I see Mrs. Parkinson is beckoning me over," Narcissa said. "I'll see you at dinner."

The two former house mates watched Narcissa leave.

Vera sighed. "You have no idea how insufferable some of these women are," she said.

Amusement glinted in his chocolate brown eyes."Oh, I do. I have been around them my whole life, Vera," he chuckled.

She smirked. "Oh, but this is different. Women treat each other differently when they're not around men. I bet some of them are gossiping about how we are talking to each other at this very moment. It's going to be an absolute _nightmare,_" she said exasperated.

"Well, it's been said that women are their own worst enemy," he said. "Would you life some Elven Wine? It's very delicious."

"Yes, that would be wonderful," she said.

"Then I'll be right back," he said before he walked away.

Vera smiled lightly. She had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Perry. There was also a certain annoying voice that pointedly mentioned how she had forgotten how _attractive_ he was.

She didn't deny it, since he _was _attractive. Even back in school she thought he was good-looking.

"_Considering all of the boys looked like Trolls, Perry was a god,"_ she thought wryly.

"One glass of the finest Elven Wine for you, Milady," Perry said playfully as he handed her a glass.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she said playing along.

The two reminisced about their Hogwarts days, and before they knew it, dinner was ready.

*

Dinner went by flawlessly, having made small talk with the people around her. It was after dinner, when the women retired to the parlor for tea and the men went to the study for cigars and brandy, were what Vera dreaded. She absolutely despised the majority of these pure-blooded hags.

And she could sense that some of the hags despised her, too.

"Vera, darling, please come sit next to me," Narcissa said as they all slowly made their way into the parlor.

"Of course," Vera stated her silver dress swishing as she walked towards the settee. It was while sitting next to Narcissa that she noticed the curious looks the women were sending her. None of them had addressed her yet, and she slowly brushed a piece of her blonde hair away to go behind her shoulder.

_Her hair._ It was practically the exact same shade as Narcissa's, only a little darker. They must have also realized that they looked quite similar – so much so in fact, Vera could be mistaken as Narcissa's daughter. The only major difference between the two was their eyes – Narcissa had icy blue eyes, while Vera had mossy green eyes.

She had her mother's eyes.

She graciously accepted her tea, finding comfort in its wonderful taste. The women around her began talking about their children's marriages.

"Miss Black, are you engaged to be married?" Mrs. Parkinson asked.

Vera calmly placed her tea cup back onto its saucer. "No, Mrs. Parkinson, I'm not," she said.

Vera could hear the ladies around her whispering.

"Do not worry, Miss Black, you shall find someone soon," Narcissa said smiling; she had a glint in her eye that Vera couldn't decipher. She didn't like the looks of it.

Soon, the men joined them and delicious pastries were set out. Vera declined having any, knowing that once she had one, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Everything was going swimmingly until Rosier, at least she _thinks_ it was him, addressed her loudly.

"Miss Black how's your father?" he said mockingly.

Now Vera knew that he was referring to her Uncle Sirius. No one besides a select few outside her family knew that Regulus was her father – Snape and Dumbledore.

She stared into her tea cup, mulling over whether she should reveal the truth right now. She looked up and noticed some of the hags were smirking evilly at her.

Oh yes, it was most definitely the time to reveal this.

"I really couldn't tell you, since he's been dead since I was two," she said vaguely, taking a sip of her tea. She waited with bated breath for someone to understand what she was implying.

"Good lord, are you saying that Sirius Black isn't your father?" A rather old, haughty woman asked, looking aghast.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she said quietly.

Narcissa sat next to her, eyeing Vera carefully. That's when she realized it.

"Oh Circe, just look at her Lucius. She looks _exactly _like him!" She said comprehension dawning over her features.

Lucius observed Vera carefully, and it took all of her self- control to not squirm underneath his gaze as she stared defiantly at him.

"My word, she looks exactly like Regulus. She even has the same defiant look in her eyes," he commented, astonished.

The room's silence was deafening. She glanced around the room, noticing that everyone was giving her curious stares. She grimaced, wondering what that meant for her.

She glanced her way towards Perry, knowing that she will need his friendship to help her get through this mission. By the cold and emotionless glance he was giving her, she grimly realized that she might have to do this alone.

She inwardly groaned as she noticed that no one was looking her in the eye, and she noticed that Narcissa was tense. If the whispers were anything to go by, they probably were wondering why in Merlin's name she hadn't mention that she was the daughter of Regulus Arcturus Black.

It might have not been the best time to reveal this bit of information.

* * *

**A/N: So, first off, I didn't mention that I owned Peregrine Derrick. Why? Because, as a matter of fact, he is an EXTREMELY minor character in Harry Potter and he's the only Slytherin that is close to Vera's age. Well, this starts out serious, gets a little funny (at least I think so), and then back to serious, again. I'd really like to know what you think about this. **


End file.
